Argo's New World
by DatOatmealTho
Summary: In a battle that would decide the fate of history, Argo, one of the last remaining Saiyans was battling the evil Demon Demigra. But, as the battle ended, a portal opened and Argo was sucked inside, sending him to a new, strange world. Now Argo will meet new people, new enemies, and learn more about himself he didn't know. Can Argo get back to his world, or will he be stuck here?
1. Chapter 1

Argo's New World

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC characters. This story is an original idea created by myself. In this story, I will be using my character Argo, from Dragon Ball Xenoverse, as the main protagonist. Takes place during final battle against Demigra.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Crack of Time:

This was it. After all the fighting and destruction, this is where it would finally end. Argo knew about the immense power that Demigra possessed, but he didn't care. He knew he had to win this fight. If he lost, all of time and history would be lost. Argo was in his Super Saiyan state. He had to go at full power in order to survive and win. Demigra had transformed also, he was in his final Demon form, a menacing monster. But that didn't intimidate Argo one bit. He was a Saiyan; fear is a word that never existed. Argo charged at the Demon God, only to miss and be struck by a huge fist that sent him crashing down below. He moaned in pain as he desperately tried to get up. The Demon God laughed at this attempt. "Oh look," The monster said mockingly. "The brave Time Patroller is still in the fight, what courage!" He had an evil smile only a demon could have. "Why don't you just give up? You know you've already lost, and soon, I will rule the Demon Realm and this entire universe!" Demigra exclaimed. Argo felt his energy depleting, he couldn't give up. If Demigra wins, every one he cared about will be destroyed. Trunks, Goku, The Supreme Kai of Time, The Z Warriors, and most importantly, his family on Planet Tam. They were the people that took him in after Planet Vegeta's destruction. Mother, Father, Elaf, Maxi, all raised him to become strong, so that one day he would take a stand and show his true power.

Today was that day.

Argo let out a silent chuckle. Demigra noticed this, slightly annoyed. "Why are you laughing? You do realize that you're about to face your demise right?" Argo looked up at the demon with a smile only a True Saiyan would have. "Because, all the pain and suffering you caused me and my loved ones, only motivated me even more to finally defeat you and set everything right." He said. Then his smile disappeared. He grew a serious expression on his face as he started to rise off the ground. Argo finally felt the rage inside of him in completely take over him. He let out a loud statement "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Argo screamed as his aura was increasing, the Crack of Time was shaking at Argo's showing. Finally he stopped, and now there was electricity flowing around him. This was his true power. For now at least. "It's over Demigra!" exclaimed the Saiyan. Demigra was surprised at the power Argo showed. But, before he could react, Argo had vanished and reappeared right in front of the Demon. The Saiyan then unleashed a flurry of strikes at incredible speeds that even the Demon God couldn't keep up with. Argo then lifted his knee into the demon's jaw then sent him a good distance away with a sharp kick. Demigra was furious. How was this weakling dealing damage to a God? Argo stared coldly at the demon, he knew they were both almost finished. "Give it up! It's over for you, can't you see that?" Argo said. Those words infuriated the Demon God. "Damn you, DAMN YOU!" yelled Demigra as he charged at the Saiyan with all his might. Argo saw this, and had to counter it before it was too late. And he knew exactly what to do. He cupped his hands together, and began to shout the legendary word his best friend had always used. "KAAAAA MEEEEE…." He began. Demigra was coming closer fast, very fast. "HAAAAAA MEEEEEE….." The ball of energy was increasing in Argo's hands, ready to attack. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA' screamed the Saiyan as a huge ball of blue energy burst from his hands and straight at Demigra. The beam and the god collided, which then became a struggle. "DIE YOU MAGGOT!" shouted the Demon as he began to gain the upper hand. Argo felt his beam losing, and he didn't know what to do. But then, he remembered the words his father had told him as a child. _Always remember son, no matter how hard it may seem, no matter if it looks like you won't win, you always give it your all, and you never give up._ All the doubt had left his mind. He knew he could win. And with that sudden boost of courage, he let out a mighty Saiyan cry as he unleashed his full power. The beam had become too much for the Demon God to handle. "I- Impossible!" he screamed. "I am a god! I've… become a…. god." Those were Demigra's final words as he was incinerated by the Genki-Dama. Argo had then returned to his normal state, as he noticed the power of the blast had caused the Crack of Time to crumble. But a dark orb then appeared which turned out to be TokiToki, the Supreme Kai of Time's pet and best friend. _Finally,_ Argo thought. _A way home!_ But as he was reaching for the owl, a large portal had appeared behind him. The Saiyan desperately tried to move away, but to no avail. Before he knew it, Argo was sucked into the portal, before finally closing.

DC Universe, Mount Justice:

The Team had just returned from a pretty easy mission, just scope out a weapons deal, report any important information, and stay out of sight. The six members, who consisted of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian, were sitting in the cave, just waiting to see what their next mission would be. "Man, that was a pretty boring mission." Said Kid Flash. "Yeah, when are we gonna get some action?" asked Robin. Aqualad looked at them reassuringly. "Patience my friends. I guarantee that if we continue our training, Batman will be sure that we are ready." He said. "I hope you're right." Said Kid Flash. Just as they were about to call it a night, a large portal had opened in the sky, and something seemed to have fallen out of it. "We should go check that out." Said Superboy. "Shouldn't we contact the League?" asked Artemis. Robin then looked up at the sky, and noticed the Batwing hovering over the area. "I have a feeling they already know." He said.

When they arrived at the crash site, the Team was met by the Justice League. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern John Stewart, and Martian Manhunter. "So what do we have here?" asked Superman. As they all moved closer to the crater, they saw something very shocking. In the center was a man, lying unconscious. He had dark skin, jet black hair, a goatee, and his clothes were ripped, most notably his shirt was missing, completely showing his chiseled physique. "Holy crap is he dead?" asked Kid Flash. Superman used his X-ray Vision to scan the man's body for a pulse. "No, but he's barely hanging on." He answered. "Get him to the medical bay, he needs immediate attention." Said Batman. The Team nodded, and the strange man was carried to Mount Justice's medical bay.

Author's Note: Hello Everyone! This is my first story on this website, so I'm still getting used to everything. Your reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated! I am currently working on Chapter 2 as we speak. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Am I?

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC characters. This is my original story. I will be using my character Argo, from Dragon Ball Xenoverse, as the main protagonist. Please enjoy.

DBZ Universe, Time Nest:

Back at the Time Nest, The Supreme Kai of Time and Goku were tending to Trunks injuries that he suffered at the hands of Demigra and Argo. Of course, Argo had to hurt Trunks so he could release him from Demigra's magic. Trunks understood though. But, they were getting worried. They hadn't seen TokiToki or Argo yet. While they hadn't lost all hope, they were starting to lose some of it. "Man, where is he? I hope he's ok" said Trunks. Argo was Trunks friend and fellow Time Patroller, so if anything had happened to him, then history would be lost. "Dammit," said Goku. "I couldn't get there fast enough. If I was there sooner, then Argo would be here!" The Supreme Kai looked at Goku. "Hey, don't worry. Argo is a Saiyan. I'm sure he can take care of himself." Just then, they heard a loud "KIIEEEEE". The three heroes looked over to the noise, and saw none other than TokiToki! They all ran over to the Owl, both happy and upset at the same time. "I'm glad TokiToki is alright" said Trunks. "But, where's Argo?" Just then, The Supreme Kai of Time had a sad look on her face, which worried Trunks and Goku. "No." said Trunks. "I'm sorry Trunks, but…" He held up his hand, he knew what came next. "And we can't bring him back now, because I used the Dragon Balls to bring Goku here" Said the Kai. They were all distraught, what would they tell his family? "Well, we shouldn't give up" said Goku. "We should be thankful we know one thing. Argo won." After hearing that, Trunks and The Supreme Kai both became pleased that time was saved, but still upset it came at the cost of their friend.

DC Universe, Mount Justice:

In the cave, the Team was looking at the mysterious man they found outside, lying in the medical bay, unconscious. The man was battered. Cuts and bruises all over his body. He looked like he went a couple rounds with Superman. But, despite all those injuries, he was chiseled. His physique would make Superman jealous. His hair was spiky, and he had a goatee which was the same color as his hair, jet black. "Damn," said Kid Flash. "This guy has bruises, a broken bone, fell out of a portal in the sky, and is STILL breathing. This guy is tough." "He's probably not that strong though, I bet Supes would own him any day" said Artemis.

Argo opened his eyes, as he looked around this strange room. "Where am I?" he said. He tried to get up, but stopped as he felt immense pain in his body. _Man, that fight with Demigra really put a number on me,_ he thought. He could sense multiple ki outside of the room, people were watching him. Just then, the door opened, and two men walked in. One was wearing a red and blue suit, with a big "S" on his chest. The other, was just weird. He wore a black suit with a bat on his chest, and a mask that made him look like a bat! "Good. It seems you're awake" said the giant bat. "I'm Batman, and this is Superman." He gestured his hand to the man with the "S" who had a friendly smile on his face. "Hello, it's nice to meet you" he said. Argo sat up in his bed, and returned the smile. "Hi, I'm Argo" said the Saiyan. "Well Argo, we'd like to ask you a couple of questions." "Sure, go ahead" he said. Batman asked, "First, where are you from?" "Well, I'm a Saiyan, and was born on the Planet Vegeta." Saiyan? Planet Vegeta? Neither Batman nor Superman had heard of either of those things. "A Saiyan, what's that?" asked Superman. Argo looked at him with a confused expression. "You mean you've never heard of a Saiyan?" he asked. Superman just shook his head. Batman was getting on edge, he did not trust what Argo was saying. It just seemed off. "This can only mean one thing." The Saiyan and Kryptonian looked at the Dark Knight with wonder. "You're from a different dimension." Argo's eyes lit up. _So that portal in the Crack of Time, brought me to another dimension? This is too confusing._ The rest of the League members walked in surprised that the stranger had awoken so quickly. Batman looked at Martian Manhunter with a look that J'onn knew. He tried to enter the Saiyan's mind, but to no avail. "Excuse me, but it seems I can't enter your mind" the Martian said. "Oh, that's what that was" Said Argo. The entire League was stunned. J'onn J'onnz was a being who had the ability to enter into anyone's mind, and this person was blocking him without even thinking about it! "Sorry" said the Saiyan, and he lowered his mental shields. Then, J'onn went into Argo's mind, and he saw everything. From Argo's birth on the Planet Vegeta, to the planet's destruction. Then, his arrival on Planet Tam, and young Argo being found by Mai and Kon, his mother and father. He then saw Argo growing up, and his constant training. His mother did not approve of all this harsh training, but his father knew better. Kon knew this constant training would give his son the strength to protect their beloved planet from danger. Then Argo was 19, and the bandits came to the planet to claim it for their own. J'onn saw the horrible acts the bandits committed, including killing most of the Tam people. Argo's rage overcame him, and he ran roughshod through the bandits, killing them all. His planet was safe once again. Then came the day when Argo was summoned by Shenron, in order to fight and preserve history. He saw all the battles Argo intervened in. From the Saiyans, to Planet Namek, and discovering Towa and Mira. To the Androids and Cell, Argo then battled the powerful Majin Buu, and even facing the God of Destruction Beerus. Then came the final battle with the Demon himself, Demigra. J'onn saw the long and harsh battle when Argo showed his true power. He overcame the Demon, but was sucked into a portal for his efforts. J'onn then fell on the ground, shocked from what he saw. Members of the League rushed to his side, while Wonder Woman looked at Argo with a displeased look on her face. "What did you do to him?" she said threatening him. "Relax Diana, I am alright" said the Martian. Wonder Woman backed away after knowing her comrade was alright. "Well Argo, you might want to rest, it will take a while for you to heal your injuries" said Batman. Argo was about to agree, then he remembered something so obvious. "Actually, I don't need to wait that long" he said. "Can you reach into my gi, there should be a little bag in there." Batman had a hesitant look on his face, but he complied with The Saiyan's request. After he found the bag, he handed it to Argo. The Saiyan then proceeded to open the bag, and he took out what appeared to be a small bean. He then popped the bean in his mouth, and suddenly he jumped out of the bed, and seemed to be healthy again. "Ah, that feels better" he said joyfully. The entire League was stunned. This man had suffered multiple injuries, and now he ate a small bean and his now 100%? This made Batman even more suspicious. "Woah, how did you do that?" asked the Flash. "That bean you saw me eat is called a Senzu Bean" the Saiyan responded. "It has a medicine inside of it that can heal any wound instantly." Batman looked to the Saiyan with a suspicious look. "If you'll excuse us" he said, and he motioned for the rest of the League to follow him. After they were out of the room, they got to speaking. "So, what should we do with him?" asked Green Lantern. "Well, it will take us a while to send him home, so I guess we have to keep an eye on him" replied Superman. "And how do we do that? Should we make him a member of the League?" said Flash. All the members looked to Batman for his decision. He was in deep thought. The Dark Knight didn't know what to make of this person, and whether or not he could trust him. Just then, an idea popped in his head. "If we have him join the League, then we must test him, to see what his abilities are" said The Knight. All the other members agreed as they walked back into the room. They saw Argo staring out the window. Batman spoke up to him. "Argo since you seem healthy, we want to test your abilities" he said. Argo turned around and had a smile on his face, it had been a while since he had a good workout. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked. The League then looked at each other for answers, until finally Batman said "you will face all the members of The Team, they need to train anyway." Argo was pleased to hear that. _Alright, I get to test out my abilities with this world's warriors._ He thought. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to our training room, but first, put on some clothes" Batman said. Argo looked down to see he was in his boxers, but he didn't worry. He remembered a trick Piccolo taught him. He then materialized an exact version of his gi he wore when he fought Demigra. The League looked on in shock. "Alright, when do we begin?" he asked. Batman then led the Saiyan to the Training room to prepare for his test.

Author's Note: What's up everyone? This chapter was just the League's introduction to who Argo really is, and what he's about. I also wanted to put in the Team's thoughts about him as well. Next chapter will see Argo take on the entire Team! I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time, have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC characters. This is my original story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Time for a Test!

DC Universe, Mount Justice:

The Team was relaxing in their living room, still thinking about their visitor, and who this guy could be. What were his powers? How strong is he? "Man, I bet that guy is really strong" said Wally. Artemis shot him an annoyed look. "Look Wally" she said. "I already told you, that guy's weak. He's probably weaker than Superman" she said confidently. "Yeah you say that, but I bet you wouldn't say that to his face" Wally replied. "No way, I bet you I could take him" said Artemis. Just then, Batman's voice came over the comm. "Team, report to the Training Room" he said. The Team complied, and then went over to the Training Room. Once they arrived, they were greeted by Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. This must meant something serious. "Glad you're all here" said Batman. "I've noticed how you've all seem pretty 'bored' lately, so we decided to give you a proper training exercise" he said. They were all excited and relieved. _Finally, some action,_ they all thought. "Ok, what are we doing?" asked Robin. Batman then told them something they didn't expect. "You will face our visitor, Argo." The Saiyan then flew into the room and landed next to the adult heroes. "Hi there!" he said joyfully. The Team was all shocked. The guy who was unconscious, had bruises and broken bones just yesterday, was now walking around with no problem! "How did you heal so fast?" asked Miss Martian. "I'll explain later" he said. "Well, since Argo is ready, and you all seem ready, we will leave you to it" said Batman, and he and Superman and Wonder Woman left the room to observe. Argo then got into his stance, prepared for battle. "Are you guys ready?" he asked. The Team then got prepared to fight, ready to finally get some good training.

Superboy was the first to attack, but Argo easily dodged all his strikes. He also noticed how sloppy his attacks were. Connor then tried to throw a left, but was caught by Argo. He then tried to throw a right, but that was also caught by Argo. Argo looked at the Demi-Kryptonian with disappointment. "I see you have a lot of anger in you. You need to control that, because if you let it consume you it could cost you in battle" he said. This caused Connor to grow angrier, as he tried to throw a head butt at the Saiyan. But just as he was about to connect, Argo phased out of sight. Once Argo reappeared, he landed a strike in Connor's gut, and then landed a soft chop to the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. Argo caught him before he hit the ground, then flew over to the side and gently put him on the floor. The Team all had their jaws on the floor, as

Connor, a very strong member, was down in two blows. "Anyone else?" said the Saiyan. They were shocked, but were determined not to give up. Kid Flash then tried to run circles around Argo, thinking it would make him dizzy and tire him out. But Argo simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Then, as he sensed Wally coming closer, he stuck his arm out and clotheslined Wally, causing him to also be unconscious. Aqualad then released his water bearers onto the Saiyan. Argo dodged the water attacks, and shot a small Ki blast at the Atlantean. Kaldur'ahm managed to put his arms up to deflect the blast, but as he put his guard down, Argo was in front of him and landed a big right which took Aqualad out of the equation. Miss Martian then tried her hand, throwing strikes which the Saiyan dodged. He then grabbed her arm and flung her to the side, which she also came into contact with a wall, and took her out. Artemis and Robin were the only members left. Robin then released his staff and went on the attack. He was swinging with accuracy left and right, but the Saiyan still managed to dodge easily. "Man, where did you get your training?" asked the Boy Wonder. Argo let out a grin before saying "What can I say, I'm a natural born fighter" he said. Artemis was surprised at how good this guy was, but she didn't want to show it. She had to look tough and determined in this time. While Argo was distracted she unleashed an arrow at Argo, which he easily caught. "Really, an arrow?" he asked unimpressed. She let out a cocky smirk. "It's not just an arrow" she said. As Argo became curious, he noticed the arrow began to beep. Before he knew it, the object exploded, right in his face. Robin walked over to his teammate, impressed. "Nice job Artemis" he said. "Hey, trick arrows always work" she responded. Then, they heard something they did not expect to hear. "Nice trick" they heard a voice called, which then showed Argo completely unscathed, with his arms folded across his chest. "But silly tricks won't work on a Saiyan" he said. They were both shocked at what they saw. But before they could do anything, Argo was already behind them both and chopped their necks lightly, thus ending the test.

A red beep was heard, and Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman walked back into the room. "Well, that was very impressive" said the Man of Steel. "Yes, you have some very good combat training" said Wonder Woman. Batman, however, did not speak, as he just looked around at the work Argo did, and his suspicion levels shot up. _This person just took out our whole Team with ease. He's dangerous, and I don't trust him_ he thought. The Knight finally spoke up, saying "Well done. You've shown great skill" he said. Argo then walked over to each member of the Team, and fed them all Senzu Beans, and soon they all had their strength back. They were all embarrassed that they were disposed of so quickly. As they were all talking, an alarm went off, as the heroes all rushed over to the computer to see what the disturbance was. On the screen, they saw Solomon Grundy and Penguin terrorizing the streets of Gotham. "Not these clowns again" said Robin in an annoyed tone. Argo looked at the two on the screen, and wasn't impressed. One looked like a small common thug, and the other looked like a giant monster. "Alright, something exciting" exclaimed the Saiyan as he ran outside. The others tried to stop him, but to no avail, as Argo was already in the sky flying at high speeds.

At Gotham, Penguin was sitting on a taxi with his crew, as they watched the undead zombie destroy cars and the streets. Their goal was to bring out the Bat so they could kill him then and there. But then, they say a figure they had never seen before land in front of them with his arms crossed. He had an angry look on his face, which made the faces of Penguins crew turn to fear, which gave Batman a run for his money. "Hey, I don't know who you guys are, but I'm gonna have to ask you to stop, or else" he said. Penguin laughed at this stranger. "Can you believe this guy? Oh well, I guess we'll have to kill you too!" said the criminal. He signaled for the monster to attack the person. "Grundy, get this bugger and destroy him!" he commanded. Grundy then charged towards the person, as Argo grew a smile on his face. _This is gonna be fun_ he thought, before he charged at the monster like the warrior he was.

Authors Note: Hey everyone! Just a chapter showing the League and Team a fragment of what Argo can do. Next chapter will see Argo take on Solomon Grundy! Please review and leave feedback, it will be greatly appreciated. Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC characters. This is a fan made story, please enjoy.

Chapter 4: Battle against Grundy!

DC Universe, Gotham City:

The Penguin and his crew were staring at this weirdly dressed man. It looked like he had some sort of karate gi on. It was dark red, and had a black belt. It also had a gold outline, along with a logo on the front with Japanese symbols. He had on black boots, and his hands and arms were wrapped in black tape. He was had light brown skin, and jet black hair and a goatee. The man didn't seem afraid to fight the undead Solomon Grundy. In fact, he had a smile on his face!

Grundy slammed a huge fist on the ground, which Argo dodged out of the way. _Oh great, another mindless beast_ he thought. As Grundy slammed another fist, Argo actually caught it and held this massive arm in his hand. "Wow, you're really slow" said the Saiyan. This infuriated Grundy, so he raised his arm with the man in it, and punched him into a building. "There you go Grundy! Show him whose boss!" yelled the Penguin. Just as Penguin was celebrating however, he then saw the man emerge from the building, unharmed. "You pack quite a punch" said Argo. "But, brute strength alone won't defeat a Saiyan" he said. Then with blurring speed, he rushed the monster, throwing brutal punches and kicks. Grundy tried to throw more punches, but Argo easily dodged them all. The Saiyan then threw a knee into the Zombie's jaw, sending him a little distance away. Grundy then picked up the nearest car and chucked it at Argo. Argo easily smacked the car into the sky, ready to continue battle.

The League and the Team were on their way to apprehend Grundy and Penguin, and also to find Argo. "I can't believe he just went there!" said Artemis. "This guy is too reckless!" "Calm down Artemis" said Batman. "After this is over we will handle Argo" he said. Just as they were about to land, a car appeared out of now where and almost hit them out of the sky. The Bio-Ship managed to barely dodge out of the way, as it landed safely on the ground. "What the hell was that?' asked Green Lantern. Batman immediately knew what caused that car in the sky. "It's Argo's fight with Grundy. We have to hurry, before any more damage is done" he said. After everyone was accounted for, the two teams then proceeded to the city, to stop Grundy and find Argo.

Back at the fight, Grundy and Argo were still going at it. Grundy was throwing sloppy lefts and rights while Argo dodged them all. Argo was getting bored of this oaf; it was time to take him out. Argo proceeded to phase out of Grundy's sight, then reappeared as he kicked Grundy which launched the monster into the sky. Then he appeared in front of Grundy while he was airborne and punched him straight down to the ground. As Grundy was falling, Argo saw his opportunity, and then cupped his hands in an X like shape. The League and Team had just arrived on the scene, and they saw Grundy falling out of the sky. Superman was about to fly over and catch the Monster, until Batman noticed a yellow energy forming in Argo's hands. He warned his colleague "Superman, stay back!" he said. Superman was wondering why Batman stopped him, until he heard the Saiyan yell out something. "MASENKO" he began. Then the beam grew bigger, as Argo unleashed the attack. "HAAAAA" he yelled. And the attack shot straight into Grundy's chest, sending him crashing into the street, causing a big crater in the process. When the smoke cleared, all everyone saw was Grundy's unconscious body lying in the crater, with a burnt mark on his chest. The heroes were stunned at how Solomon Grundy was defeated so easily. Argo then descended onto the ground, when he finally noticed the other heroes. "Oh hey, you guys made it" he said. He noticed that some of the League members, most notably Batman had some angry looks on their faces, while others were still shocked at Grundy's defeat. Penguin was getting irritated, his plan didn't go accordingly. He was furious, so, he had a last measure. "Alright, screw this! Boys, KILL ALL OF THESE FREAKS!" he yelled. And with that, Penguins thugs charged at the heroes, determined to make their boss proud. Argo noticed the amount of thugs coming. "We got company" he said, as the heroes prepared for battle. But Argo was already ahead of them, as with blurring speed he was taking out thugs left and right. The only people who managed to see him were Flash, Kid Flash, Superman and Superboy. Before they all knew it, all the thugs were out cold, and Argo stood there proud of his work. He then shifted his focus to Cobblepot, as he had a frightened look on his face. All his men, AND Solomon Grundy, a monster who can't die, were all taken out by one man! Penguin tried to escape, but Argo already phased in front of him, and hit him square in the face with a soft right that knocked him out cold. He then looked on at the Justice League and Team, who were all stunned at what they saw. "That was awesome!" yelled Kid Flash. "Yeah, how did you take out all these guys so easily?" asked Robin. Batman had the same question in his mind. He was surprised that someone could defeat Solomon Grundy so easily; even Superman had trouble with him sometimes. "That doesn't matter right now" said Batman. "Just pick up everyone and take them to Arkham" he commanded the Team. He then looked at Argo, who had a grin on his face only a Saiyan could have. "Argo, come with us. We need to talk" said the Knight. "Okay" Argo responded, until he noticed his stomach was growling. "Uh, sorry Batman, but will there be food at where we're going?" the Saiyan asked. Batman let out a silent sigh. "Yes, there will be food" he replied. Argo then grew a big smile on his face, as he followed the League to discuss their meeting.

The seven members of The Light were watching on the screen the events that took place in Gotham. They were all watching this new person dispose of Solomon Grundy so easily. Who was this man? What his power? "That man has some incredible abilities" said one man. "Indeed, he took out Penguins crew like it was nothing" said another. "Do you think he is Kryptonian?" asked a woman. "Impossible, Superman is the only one remaining, and that boy is just a clone" a robotic voice answered. They were all as curious as to what this new person is capable of. "Well, whatever he is, he's very powerful" a man with a sharp voice said. "And that means we need his DNA, so we could use his power for our needs, and finally destroy The Justice League and those brats as well" he continued. "Alright, what do we do?" someone asked. "It's very simple; we need to gain his trust." "And how do we do that?" The man grew a smirk on his face. "You will see soon enough."

Authors note: Hi everyone! Chapter 4 is here, and I hope you enjoy reading it! I wanted to introduce some good villains before I introduce the big bad. The Light wants Argo's powers, will they get it? And if they do, can they handle it? Find out soon, your feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a nice Day!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own DBZ or DC characters. This is an original story. I am using my original character from Dragon Ball Xenoverse as the main character. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5: Trying to Help

DBZ Universe, Time Nest:

Back at the Time Nest, Goku, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time were contemplating. They didn't want to think Argo was dead, but they were getting to that point. It had been a couple days since TokiToki city was saved, and Argo still hadn't returned. "Trunks, Goku, I've run out of options" said the Kai. "I don't think Argo made it. He won definitely, but it came at his life." Trunks and Goku sighed, their friend is gone. "Well, we have to tell his family. They must know that their son is a hero" said Trunks. After some more talking, Goku and Trunks then left to Planet Tam, to tell of what had happened to Planet Tam's favorite son.

DC Universe, Mount Justice:

Argo and the Team were all sitting in the living room of Mount Justice, the latter still buzzing about what had just happened. The teenage sidekicks were hounding Argo with questions, curious about his power. "Dude, how did you do that?! You took out Solomon Grundy, Penguin's crew, AND Penguin himself, all by yourself! What's your secret?" asked Kid Flash. "Well it was easy" Argo replied. "Those guys were weak, and that Monster wasn't even a challenge for me" he said. "Just how strong are you?" asked Aqualad. "Very. I train constantly, because I know I have to be as strong as I can be when the world is in danger. What you guys saw from me today wasn't even my full power" he said. The Team became more and more intrigued. "Well, how can you get stronger?" asked M'gann. Argo let out a small smirk, before saying "Easy, I can transform into a Super Saiyan" he responded. "What is a Super Saiyan?" asked Superboy. "A Super Saiyan is a transformation my people can achieve that increases our strength, speed, and overall power. A noticeable change in my appearance happens as well" he responded. "Can you show us?" asked Kid Flash. As Argo was about to show his power, a voice was heard. "Argo, report to the briefing room" said Batman. Argo became annoyed; he didn't want to talk to Batman. Not that he was afraid of him; he just didn't like his attitude. It reminded him of Piccolo. "Don't worry, I'll show you guys later, I promise" he said, and he walked off, before remembering; he didn't know where the briefing room was. "Uh guys, where is the briefing room?" he asked. "Down the hall, to the left" Robin replied. "Thanks" said Argo, and with that he walked off to see what Batman wanted. The Team was still wrapping their minds around Argo's abilities. "He's already really powerful, and if that 'Super Saiyan' or whatever makes him stronger, does that mean he could be the strongest on the planet, even stronger than Superman?" asked M'gann. The Team all thought about that, Artemis still didn't want to believe anything about this guy, but she was starting to come around. Damn, this guy could be the strongest being on Earth.

As Argo entered the Briefing Room, he saw that not only Batman, but the entire Justice League were in the room. "Have a seat Argo. We need to talk" said Batman. Argo complied, but he was slightly annoyed. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to train, get stronger. "What you did today was irresponsible, reckless, and you put countless lives in danger with your actions. So, after some discussion, the League have decided that you will stay at the Watchtower, where we can monitor you at all times" said Batman. Argo was shocked at what he just heard. After pretty much saving the city, they want to treat him like a criminal. He became angry. "Look, I was just trying to help"he said. "Your 'help' almost destroyed the city!" said Batman. "Batman, calm down" said Wonder Woman. Batman then proceeded to take a deep breath and managed to calm down. "Look, Argo, if you just comply and come with us, everything will be fine" said Superman. But Argo wasn't having any of this. He knew what was going on. He knew they didn't want to keep him safe. They just wanted to restrain him, keep him out of the way while they protect the Earth. He wanted to train, and he knew going to this 'Watchtower' will prevent him from doing so. "You know, I've given it some thought, and I've decided I'll pass"said the Saiyan. The League was stunned, he refused so easily. Like he didn't even care! "You don't have a choice" said Batman. That crossed the line for Argo. "Actullay, I think I do. You see, I understand that this is your world, and you are its protcectors, but frankly, I don't care" he said. That statement caused concerned looks on some of the League members. "I'm a Saiyan, and we Saiyans don't take orders from people. You can't tell me what to do. I don't need this, I'm outta here" he said, and with that he stood up and began to walk out of the room. Batman became furious, he was ready to take this man down. "Argo, we cant let you leave!" he said. Argo turned around slightly, saying "Watch me." As he was about to walk out, Batman threw a small device at him, but Argo managed to catch it. He inspected the device, and it took him a while to figure it out, he figured it out. "A tracking device, nice" he said, before crushing the small device. "Don't bother tracking me, if you do, you'll regret it. I'll help you out if the Earth is in serious danger, but until then, stay out of my way" he said. He then walked out of the briefing room, much to the dismay of the League. "Well, that didn't work" said Flash. "What do we do know, I mean he destroyed the tracking device, now we can't track his activity" said Green Lantern. All the members looked over to Batman, who was still fuming about what just happened. He then came up with an idea. "We let Argo lay low, do whatever he needs to do to settle in. If he causes any more damage, then we will take him down" he said. After some talking, the League all agreed on this decision, some still worried about what Argo will do next.

As Argo flew away from the Cave, he was thinking about where was a nice, secluded place would be in order to train without any harm done to people or animals. He was still upset about what the League tried to force him to do, but he wasn't going to let it phase him. He was though, mad about Batman. Batman is annoying. _I know not to kill unless it is absolutely necessary, but if Batman pisses me off again, he'll regret ever meeting me_ he thought. Once he found a place, which was a quiet forest, he got to thinking. _How am I gonna do this?_ He thought. Then he remembered! Bulma gave him a capsule which contained a ship! He then pulled it out of his gi, and pushed on the capsule and threw it to the ground. Then after a cloud of smoke appeared and disappeared there it was. A Capsule Corporation ship. As he entered, he heard a robotic voice "Hello, I am Giru. I am your personal guide on this ship. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at any time" it said. Argo smiled, finally. "Giru, prepare the Gravity Room" he ordered. It's time to get to work.

Authors Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to make a new chapter, I've been really busy. I'm still having ideas for the next chapter, so please be patient with me! Your feedback and reviews will be greatly appreciated! Please enjoy the chapter and have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own DC or DBZ characters, this is a fan made story. Please enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Meeting

DC Universe:

Argo had finished his training, it was long and vigorous. But, it had to be done. He felt stronger than ever. Argo knew there were powerful beings on this world; he could sense their energy on the planet. He was on his way to apologize to the League for his actions, and while he still does not want to be stuck on the Watchtower, he is willing to come to some sort of agreement. He stepped out of his ship and was surprised at the time of day, it was the afternoon. _Damn, how long was I in there?_ He wondered. He disregarded it, and de-capsulized his ship, and flew up to the sky. He closed his eyes, and focused on where the League's energy could be. Once he found it, he flew off into that direction, hoping that nothing would piss him off today.

That didn't happen.

As he was flying over Gotham, he noticed a bank was being robbed, and people and police were scrambling all over the streets. He immediately flew down to the scene. If any innocent people were hurt, whoever was responsible is going to regret waking up today. As Argo landed in front of the bank, the police were surrounding the place with guns and men trained on it at all times. This must have been serious. The robberies on his world didn't take this many police, it was either him, The Great Saiyaman (A.K.A. Gohan), or even Krillin, as he recently became a police officer apparently, who stopped the crimes. As Argo walked toward the building, he heard the officers yelling, trying to get him to stay behind, but Argo just ignored them and kept walking. Then a man with gray hair and had a gray mustache approached him. He was wearing a uniform with a big trench coat on. "Sir, I am gonna have to ask you to please stay back. It's too dangerous to be here" he said. Argo just looked at him, and the man actually recognized him. He was the guy who stopped Penguin and Grundy on the news! He then proceeded to step out of the way, and Argo gave him a nod and walked into the bank. An officer then walked up to the man, and said "Commissioner Gordon, why did you do that?" he asked. Gordon looked at the officer, and simply spoke "He's got this" he said.

Inside the bank, there were a lot of armed men inside wearing what appeared to be clown masks. They had multiple hostages, and they were going to kill them if they saw any spandex wearing freak, walk in and try to stop them. Argo walked into the bank and saw all these men before they saw him. They had guns, but he knew guns wouldn't matter against him. " Hey, I'm gonna have to ask you to stop this right now or else" he said as it seemed to get their attention, as they all raised their guns on him. He was smiling, just waiting for his opportunity to strike. "Hey buddy, get out of here now before you get pumped full of led!" shouted one of the thugs. But Argo didn't budge. He was getting annoyed, so it was time to make his move. With great speed, Argo was knocking out the thugs left and right, and after he made sure all the bad guys were incapacitated, he spoke "You are all safe, you can get up and leave now" he said to the hostages. The captives then began to clamor out of the bank, all relieved to be free. One woman however, stayed behind and gave Argo a hug, which surprised him. She looked at him with wonder, as she said "Thank you" before finally exiting the bank. _That was weird, but I guess she was just being grateful,_ he thought.

In the security room of the bank, two people were watching the events that just took place. They were both disappointed that their men were taken down so easily, probably easier than Batman. "Well that was unexpected" one person said. "What do you suppose we do Mr. J?" asked a high pitched female voice. The man looked at her with a smile on his face, "Let's introduce ourselves to our 'guest" said the man.

As Argo was about to exit, he heard a voice call out to him "Why hello there!" said a voice. Argo turned around to see a man in a purple suit, with green hair, and his skin seemed to be very white, and his lips were very red, like he had on, lipstick? He seemed weird, but not as weird as Majin Buu. "Who are you?" he said. The man seemed offended at what he heard. This guy didn't know who he was? Everyone knew who he was! Even all the people he's killed know who he is. "Well allow me to introduce myself! People know me as the Clown Prince of Crime, the Jester of Genocide, the Harlequin of Hate, I am none other than, the JOKER!" he said, as he started laughing maniacally. Argo however, wasn't impressed. He just stood there, arms folded across his chest. "Is that it? How pathetic" he said. Joker stopped laughing, and he grew an angry expression on his face. "I guess you don't know what I really am capable of. See, I've killed hundreds, and pretty much have mentally scarred a lot of people. I've ruined people's lives, and I'm probably one of, if not THE most hated man on this planet" he said with pride. Argo just grinned, still unimpressed. "I've seen worse" he said. The Joker became more and more aggravated. "I find that very hard to believe!" said Joker. "Well, believe it" said Argo. Joker was furious, but then began to grow a smile on his face, like something was about to happen. "What are you smiling at?" asked Argo with genuine curiosity. "Oh, it's just, I love when a plan comes together" the Clown responded. The Joker looked behind Argo and saw his 'plan' getting ready to be executed. As Argo was wondering what he was looking at, a big hammer had hit him in the face. But it didn't really do any damage to him, he didn't even budge. He looked over to his would be attacker, and saw a woman with blonde ponytails, and she also looked like a clown. She looked terrified, like she just screwed up, and she did. Argo was getting angry, but restrained his anger so he didn't 'accidently' kill these pests. Ready to leave, Argo landed a soft elbow into the woman's face, which knocked her unconscious. He then looked at this Joker character, who said "Well, there goes that" he said as he quickly pulled out his signature gun. But before he even got a shot off, Argo had already disarmed him and knocked him out, finally clearing out the bank.

As Argo landed on a roof and watched the criminals be taken away by the police, he sensed someone behind him. Their energy was weak, so he didn't need to put his guard up. "What do you want?" he said without even turning around. The person was startled that the man even knew he was there. The man cleared his throat and spoke "Relax my friend, I mean no harm." Argo turned around, and what stood before him was a bald man with a suit on, he looked like a businessman. "Hello, my name is Alexander Joseph Luthor, or you can just call me Lex" he said as he stuck out his hand. Argo didn't shake back; he didn't trust this man for some reason. "I'll ask again, what do you want?" he asked. "Why, I am here to just ask you a couple questions, know who you are. After all, you could be a threat to the planet for all I know" Luthor responded. "If you will follow me, we could go to a quieter place where we could discuss" he said. "I don't have time for this" said Argo, and he flew away to the Justice Leagues location. When Lex made sure Argo was gone, he contacted his associates. "What happened?" asked a man. "He was uncooperative. It seemed like he didn't trust me" said Lex. "Well, now what do we do?" asked a female. "Now we take matters into our own hands, and force him" said another man. "How do you suppose we do that?" asked Lex. "You will see" the man responded. "You will see very soon."

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with school lately, but I did my best to get this chapter out there. Please enjoy, and have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7

This is a fan made story. I do not own DBZ or DC characters. Please enjoy.

Chapter 7: A Real Challenge

DBZ Universe, Planet Tam: 

Goku and Trunks were preparing to leave for Planet Tam. It had been a very stressful 24 hours. First, the fate of the entire universe was at stake, but everything turned out fine, except for the fact that Argo, the true savior of time and space, was nowhere to be found. They waited and hoped, but in the end Argo had not returned, and that only meant one thing. They tried not to mention it, but it was filling their minds with grief. Both the Saiyan and Half-Saiyan felt it was their fault that this had happened, and now it's going to be even worse when they have to inform the people that raised him about what had happened. When Goku and Trunks arrived on the very distant planet, they expected a very vibrant atmosphere, people running around and living their lives in peace, but that's not what they saw. The planet was deserted, almost like someone, or something had gotten here before them. Houses and buildings were destroyed, like an asteroid had it. Then all of a sudden, the pair saw something that horrified them. They saw two people lying on the ground. When they rushed over, they realized it was an old man and woman. At first, Goku had no idea who these people were, but Trunks on the other hand knew exactly who they were. "Mai, Kon? Who did this to you?" asked Trunks. The parents of Argo both let out weak coughs before Kon spoke "It was a man and woman, they looked evil, and they looked like they were draining energy out of our people." "Did you get their names?" asked Goku. Mai then let out an almost inaudible "M… Mira" she said before closing her eyes, and dying. Kon then put a hand on Trunks shoulder, and said "Ple… Please, stop those monsters" before he passed as well. Goku and Trunks both looked at one another, and knew that they had to stop Towa and Mira, before they become too powerful. All that mattered now was to find them.

DC Universe, Mount Justice:

At Mount Justice, The Team was doing their usual training exercise, when suddenly, the alarm went off. As they rushed to the disturbance, prepared to defend their home, they lowered their guard when they saw who it was. "Argo? What are you doing here?" asked Artemis. Argo let out a Saiyan smile and rubbed his head saying "Sorry about that, I didn't see any other way in." "Well, what's up? Are you going to spar with us again? If you are, please go easy on us" said Kid Flash. Argo laughed at their curiosity. "No, I'm not here to spar with you again. And by the way, I was going easy on you that first time" he said. "Anyway, I'd like to know if your mentors are here, I wanna talk to them" said Argo. "Yeah, they're in the Briefing Room" said Robin. Argo nodded as he made his way to the Briefing room.

As he arrived, as soon as he walked in, the League all glared at him, clearly still upset about his behavior. But, as always, he didn't care. He just came to apologize and then that was it. "Relax, I'm not here to fight, I came to apologize I guess" he said. The heroes all looked at each other, trying to see if he actually meant these words. "Look, I know what I did was irresponsible, and I understand why you would want to monitor me at all times, but my pride got the best of me, and it couldn't allow that to happen" he said. The League all looked at each other, waiting for someone to respond, until Batman finally spoke "We accept your apology". The other members were surprised as to why Batman would actually even consider accepting an apology! "Since we are now on good terms, what do you guys want me to do?" asked Argo. The League were actually confused on this one. None of them actually knew what to say when suddenly Batman said "We'd like for you to join the Justice League." The other League members all gasped at this announcement. Argo was a little shocked, but he mostly had one thing in mind. "That's a nice offer, but I have one question" he said. "And that is?" Batman said. The League all looked at Argo, they were actually intrigued as to what he wanted to ask. "Will there be food?" Argo asked. All the League members moaned, underwhelmed. Batman simply said "Yes, food will be provided too you" which made Argo extremely happy. "Alright!" he said, and as he and Batman were about to shake hands, the emergency alarm sounded. The League and The Team all rushed to the Computer, and were surprised at what they saw. "Aw crap, not again!" said Kid Flash. "It can't be" said Aqualad. Argo was the last to arrive, and he looked at the screen. He saw what looked like an Android; it had orange like skin, dark green tights, and orange hair. "What the hell is that?" the Saiyan asked. "That is the Amazo Android. It has the ability to observe and copy other people's abilities" said Batman. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Argo exclaimed, before Batman said "No, you will stay here, we can't have you causing any more damage." Argo was about to hit Batman, but restrained himself, and said "Fine, I'll stay". And with that, the League and the Team set out to stop the Android, while Argo sat this one out.

It had been almost an hour, and Argo was terribly bored. But to keep his spirits up, he only did one thing; he ate! He saw a bunch of food in the refrigerator, and went to town. He hoped the Team wouldn't mind. He was keeping tabs on their energy signals, just in case. After he finished, he went into the middle of the living room, and started to float. He then sat with his legs crossed in mid-air, and closed his eyes. He was thinking about his home. Everyone was probably worried sick about him. From Trunks and the Supreme Kai, to his parents. He hated seeing them upset, and he knows they'd be devastated if they never saw him again. He made a promise, that after he'd finish with his Time Patrol duties, he would return to visit them. He would come back as much as he can, because he still wanted to train. Something that the Elder Kai told him inspired him. The old man told him that he had great potential, possibly even greater than Goku's or Gohan's. Argo knew that if he worked hard enough and kept training, he would rival Lord Beerus in power. Argo knows he's on par with Goku, maybe even surpassed him. All the things he did while on the Time Patrol helped him realize his true power. Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted, when he felt Wonder Woman's energy getting lower. Then Superman's, Superboy's and so on. Something was wrong, he had to get there, fast! But how? Flying won't help him get there in time, there had to be another way. Then he remembered one very special technique that he knew would come in handy one day; Instant Transmission. Sure, he knows how to do it, but he's never really DONE it before. Aw, what the hell, there's a first time for everything. He put two fingers to his forehead, and locked onto Wonder Woman's energy, and immediately, he was gone.

At the battlefield, The League and Team were getting destroyed. Something was off about Amazo. He was different, stronger than before. It's like someone found him after he was destroyed before and enhanced him. He somehow had obtained Kryptonite, which of course gave him an edge. He was closing in on Wonder Woman. She was on the floor, gasping for air. She knew this was the end; Amazo was too powerful this time, even for the two teams combined efforts. As Amazo's eyes began to glow red, he began to say "Terminating; Wonder Woman". His heat vision, the one he copied from Superman, was about to connect with The Amazon. Diana was about to accept her fate, a figure appeared out of nowhere in front of her, and smacked the heat vision away. When she looked up to her savior, she saw it was none other than the Saiyan, Argo. He looked down to her, and reached into his gi. He took out a small bag, and handed it to her. "Here, a bag of Senzu Beans. Take it, give it to the others, and head back to the cave, I'll handle this." Diana looked at him shocked. "Argo no, he's too dangerous" she pleaded, but to no avail, Argo just looked back and said "Go!" Diana grabbed the bag, and went over to her comrades to regroup. Argo was staring intensely at this Android. He had dealt with enough Androids already, and couldn't stand the sight of them. The one standing in front of him did not impress him one bit, as he got into a classic Turtle-Style stance. _Finally,_ he thought. _A real challenge._

A/N: HELLO _!_ I know it's been a while, and I understand if some of you are upset. But please understand, I've been really, REALLY busy. Just things with school messed me up, but now that it's spring break, I can get into more chapters! Again, sorry to all my readers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Have a nice day!


	8. An Update

An Important Update

Hey all, it's DatOatmealTho, and I know it's been a very long time since I've updated Argo's New World, I wouldn't doubt it if any of you have forgotten about it in general. A lot's happened to me in the past year, I broke my last computer, was low on funds, and I moved around a bit. But, I'm fully back now and ready to go! When it comes to this story, I'll be honest, when I started it, I didn't know a damn thing about DC, only a bit about Young Justice, and the most about DBZ. I saw other author's crossover's and wanted to do it myself, but I really didn't have a plan. So therefore, Argo's New World will be no more, and I'll be starting a new story, another crossover! It'll be DBZ and another Shonen universe. Which one you say? Well, let's just say it's one you're not gonna want to miss, Believe It!

This is DatOatmealTho, signing off, see you soon!


End file.
